Random One-Shots
by DianaXMattew3
Summary: Random One-Shots contain the FF: Comedy, Romance, Thalico, Percabeth, Tratie, Jasper, Frazel, Caleo, Charlie/Silena, And Many More Ships!
1. April Fools!

**Okay Bro's, this is my first one-shots stories so it's never ending. You guys might expect UPDATES Everyday or something. I actually made this when me and GOA were having a made up story time ,we call 'Tee-Hee Time', so its gonna be easy... I think. So yeah, Thalico story. Enjoy!**

* * *

On April 1, Nico went up to Thalia and held up an album of Green Day.

Thalia Squealed in joy and hugged her boyfriend (?). But before she hugged him, Nico shadow traveled to her back and poked her back. This eventually went on and on, until Thalia was pissed off. Nico finally gave her the album and kissed her cheek before he sprinted to his cabin.

Thalia opened the CD case excitedly. Her excited face turned into a scowl. "DI ANGELO!" she dropped the CD case and ran to the Hades Cabin to find nothing inside.

Once she was fully inside, Nico tackled her, shirtless and pinned her to his bed. Thalia blushed under him and gazed down to is abs. Nico leaned closer to her and suddenly… He shadow traveled to the door and screamed "APRIL FOOLS DAY! TROLOLOLOLOL!"

* * *

**LOL. Heheh, well if you don't mind leave me reviews of ideas for the next One-shot! SEE YOU GUYS!**


	2. Proposal

**Yo, I got two chapters out and going. I told you it was fast. Well anyways, here's the next One-SHot and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

One day, Percy went out to the mortal world to buy a engagement ring for Annabeth. He walked in a jewellery store and searched for the perfect ring.  
He looked everywhere until he saw one in the corner of his eye. It was a silver bond with a sea-green gem on the middle and gray stone in each side  
He asked the counter for that, paid for it, and went outside. He went back to camp and he rushed to Annabeth. Percy said to her: "Meet me at the beach at curfew". He, then walked to the beach and wrote 'Will You Marry Me?' on the sand.

When the night starts he met Annabeth at the beach. He covered her eyes and led her to the writing. He removed his hands off her eyes.

Annabeth gasps!

She read 'Will U Mary Mi?' on the sand. She looked at Percy and saw him on one knee and holding out a ring that was silver and beautifully made.

"YES!" she finally said.

* * *

**Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	3. The Kiss

**Yo, again... IM ON FIRE TODAY! THREE CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! HOW AMAZING IS THAT? Well anyways, a Pothena chapter and I hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

Poseidon walked around Olympus for 4 hours and Athena was getting pissed. She was sitting on a bench reading _Goddess Girls_ by _Joan Holub & Suzanne Williams_. She couldn't concentrate reading with HIM walking around. She reluctantly stood up and marched her way over him.

When she reached him, she put a hand on his shoulder, turned him around and yelled at his face.

"WHY ARE YOU ROAMING AROUND OLYMPUS DOING NOTHING?!" he looked at her like she was crazy. He held up a iPhone with a game going on. It was 'Flappy Bird'. He made a hand gesture to the phone like it was pretty obvious. Athena rolled her eyes and hesitated for a moment.

"How do you play that?" she asked him. He showed her how to do it. Apparently you had to tap the bird so it would fly trough the pipes and if you hit one you die.

"Why do you ask?" this time, he asked her. Athena shrugged, having no clue why she asked. "Out of curiosity?" she told/asked him. Poseidon looked at her while walking. Athena felt eyes on her so she looked at Poseidon. He purposely kissed her on the lips. Athena dropped her book and wrapped her arms around Poseidon's neck bringing him closer to her. once they broke the contact (?), he looked at her in shock then with love (?). He kissed her one more time, picked up her book, intertwined his fingers with hers and walked with her.

* * *

**It's my first time writing a kiss scene so don't get mad at me. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	4. I Dare You

**Hey Bro's! Another One-Shot for today and probably more later. I got the Idea from Secret Sword but i hope she/he wouldn't mind if I make Percy and Annabeth not dating YET. So Enjoy!**

* * *

Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia were bored and decided to play 'Truth or Dare'. They sat around in a circle and pull out one of their hands. "Shield, Spear, Sword!" (A/N A Demigod version of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors!') Thalia, Percy and Annabeth showed 'Shield' while Nico got 'Sword'. They waited for Nico to pick someone and ask him/her.

Nico's eyes landed on Percy and thought of a good dare. "Truth or Dare Percy?" he asked Percy. He got a thoughtful look on and finally said. "Dare." he smirked. He knew Nico would think a useless Dare. But his smirk faltered. "I dare you to Kiss Annabeth." You see Percy and Annabeth were very good friends. He had a slight crush on her, but he knew she wouldn't like him back. He gathered all his courage and turned to Annabeth. Thalia and Nico were prepared for Blackmail sooner or later. Percy put a hand on Annabeth's cheek and pulled her closer to him. He put his lips on hers.

Annabeth could feel her cheeks get red. His lips on hers felt good (?). She'd been waiting for this moment to happen but not in the middle of a 'Truth or Dare game. She felt herself not kissing back. So... she did. She put her hands to his hair, messing it completely, even though it was messy enough. He put his other hand on her back and pushed her closer to him.

Thalia was uncomfortable. Nico and her was planning Blackmail but it was hard not looking at them. So this was PDA. She looked away and behind her. Nico looked at her and pulled her to him. He hid his face in her hair and gagged. "It's your fault Death Breath. You're the one who thought of the disturbing dare." she said while gagging.

Once they were done, and catching their breaths. They smiled when they saw Nico hiding in Thalia's hair.

* * *

**I SUCK AT KISSING SCENES... DAMN IT. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	5. Flowers and Kisses

**Hey Bro's! Another One-Shot for today! A VERY SPECIAL ONE_SHOT. I took a LOT of time on this, like I started in 1:30 in the afternoon and finished in . THE. FRIGGIN. MORNING. TRATIE EVERYONE! FINALLY! oh! and Enjoy!**

* * *

Katie roamed around Camp for a while, making flowers bloom around her. It all started when Travis went up to her.

*FLASHBACK~*

"Hello Katie~" he sang. Unfortunatley Katie was having a bad day. Why, you ask? she was dumped by her (now ex) boyfriend, David. "What do you want now Stoll?" she asked him. He showed her a bouquet of Daises and Roses that he grew by himself (?) but she didn't know. So she took it the hard way.

"TRAVIS STOLL, DID YOU PICK THAT OUT OF THE FLOWER BED?!" she screamed at him.

Travis Stoll was taken aback. He was some how offended by her words but he showed it playfully. "Now Katie-Kat,-" she glared at him "- I would never pick these flowers out of your flower bed." but she didn't believe him. She never did. She knew if she trusted him, her life would be miserable. But what she didn't knew was, he was madly in love with her. He loved ever since she walked out of the borders. He gave her hints but she was to stubborn to see. She was always blaming things on him 'cause his a Son of Hermes. But not this time. He finally found the courage to confront her and share his feelings for once. "And besides these were for you Katie-Kat." he gave the flowers to Katie and gave her kiss on the lips and walked away.

Katie stood there shocked. She never knew that Travis would kiss her. After all the pranking, he gave her flowers (that wasn't her's for once) and a kiss. A KISS. She never knew that Travis would like a stubborn girl like her. She touched her lips while she looked at the flowers. Daisy's and Roses were her favourites. How he'd known? she doesn't know. She realized Travis was leaving with-out saying anything. "STOLL! COME BACK HERE NOW!" "Yes Katie-Kat?" He jumped out of a bush behind her. She slapped his arm all-over and over again saying "How could you not say anything when you kissed me and left." he smirked at her. "Oh, so you liked it, didn't you?" he leaned closer to her while she blushed. "Well... I guess," she admitted. Travis smiled, he leaned even closer to her. "Then why don't you?" he leaned until their bodies covered the space between them. Her face gotten even redder if it was possible. He asked so she did what she was asked. She leaned closer and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pushed her against a tree. She combed his brown curly (?) hair with her and and put her other hand on his shoulder.

People stared at the enemies. They never knew why they were kissing. They shrugged it off and walked away. While some people *coughAphroditekidscough* decided to take pictures and talk about their OTP's. This caused Katie and Travis to break the kiss and looked at them, annoyed. They took the message and began to walk away.

"So... does this mean were, you know..."Katie asked awkwardly. Travis grinned and said "Yes.". They both grinned and kissed again.

*END OF FLASHBACK~*

It was the happiest moment of Katie's life. After 10 years later, they got married.

* * *

**WTF. WHY DO I WRITE KISSING SCENES WHEN IM HORRIBLE AT THAT? I DUNNO. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


	6. Authors Note

**Yo Bro's! Im so sorry I can't update for the next 8 days cos' of my Cousins are here with me AND IM SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS! all I can do with my computer is read in the morning for 1 - 5 minutes and Skype GOA for any time, like now :). Why now I tell you this? COS' I freaking go EVERY WHERE with my Cousins! Like the bookstore, the barber shop (don't ask), the mall, buy clothes, laugh with them at something funny, play timezone with them, etc.. PLUS! I have a dA account! just for LadySwirlz though buuutttt if I have time (which is never not until my cousins go back to their home) I re-copy ALL of my stories and If i can think of some ideas... VICE-VERSA!**

**I wish you could bear with me for this next 8 days but i can top it off with some book reading and reading here AND reading in (I don't have an account there :(). **

**Sh*t I have no time... I have to eat and all cos' it's like 6:59 here and I need to eat. Before my WHOLE family eats it.**

**Bye Bye... see you soon!**** and i'll tell you about everything of my three weeks if i have time****:D**

**-DXM3**


	7. Anniverary Problems 1

**Hey Bro's! Sorry for everything! Wish you guys luck and all that crap. Anyways... Hersephone IN THE CLUB~~ ENJOY~~**

* * *

Hades was nervous for his and Persephone's 4000th Anniversary **(A/N Made up )**. And he doesn't know what to get her. He loved her to dearly but she doesn't notice. And she'd never tell secretly. She loved him too **(WHAT IS THIS?! Avril Lavigne?!)**. She was just to scared to admit it. She never notice that the way he acted around her is gentle.

Persephone didn't know what to get him either. It was either a new soul robe or something else. Oh how Anniversaries are hard. Sometimes she'd question why'd she eat that pomigranate (?) but she was thankful that she could be with her little crush AND away from her mother. "What to get him..." She mumbled quietly. She thought of everything he might've liked.

_**~*~TO BE CONTINUED~*~**_

* * *

**OK. Wait until the next part cos' i don't know what to write anymore. WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?!. Don't forget to tell me Ideas! Good-Bye for now...**


End file.
